Past Lost, Future Found
by jrfan81
Summary: The Black family was torn apart by a tragedy. Three Brothers were separated. What happens when they find their way back? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jeggy.
1. Prologue: End of the World As He Knew It

Summary: The Black family was torn apart by a tragedy. Three Brothers were separated. What happens when they find their way back? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jeggy.

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own it! Prologue – End of the World as He Knew It

Shane Joseph Black knew the exact moment his life was changed forever. The moment that the semi lost control hitting two other cars that careened into the Black van no one in that vans lives would ever be the same. All Shane remembered of the accident was a flash of light as the headlights of the other cars hit his face and his older brother, Jason Kevin, shielding him from the impact. Shane would wake up in the hospital asking about his family and getting no response from the nurses who were told not to tell the young boy that his father was dead, his older brother had no memory of who he was and his mother was not taking it well. She had in fact practically gone comatose after they had given her the news. Shane and his youngest brother, Nathaniel Nicholas, had escaped with minor injuries and would hopefully be too young to remember the accident.

Shane sat in the hospital bed wondering where his family was. He then heard someone talking outside his door and climbed off the bed to hear them better. His three-year-old mind didn't understand most of what the adults were talking about but he did understand that they were talking about his family. "Those poor boys," a woman was saying.

"They'll be too young to ever remember anything," a man replied.

"The middle brother may remember something," she stated.

"Hopefully not, with the youngest not remembering anything due to his age and the oldest losing his memory, maybe it would be best if he doesn't remember anything," the man said.

"And how would forgetting your family be best?" she asked in a voice that said she didn't agree.

"The three boys are going to be split up and placed in foster care homes. Hopefully they'll all be adopted. The mother is in no condition to care for them and they'll be harder to place as one. And since two of the three are for sure not going to remember they're going to be split up and will probably never even know they have brothers till they're older. For the oldest it would be hardest since he will have no memories of his brothers who think he should know them," the man explained.

"Oh, still so sad that they can't be kept together," she said.

"It's better this way," he told her and then Shane heard shoes walking down the hallway. Shane frowned; he and his brothers were not going to be together? Jason didn't remember him? He needed to see his brothers. Shane opened the door and slipped into the hallway and headed down the hallway. He saw his older brother asleep in a room with a bunch of machines hooked up to him. He went into the room and climbed onto a chair next to the bed then up onto the bed.

"Jay-bird, I know you sleepin, but I wanna say I love you," he said softly. "We'll see each other someday, I promise." Shane leaned over and kissed Jason on the head before singing the song their father used to sing before they went to bed.

 _Good night my angel time to close you eyes_  
 _And save these questions for another day_  
 _I think I know what you've been asking me_  
 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_  
 _And you should always know_  
 _Where ever you may go_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _I never will be far away_

He knew that he didn't do it as good as his father but he knew Jason would appreciate it anyways. He climbed off the bed and went to find Nate. He walked down the hallways and soon heard footsteps and ducked into a room. "Where could that little boy be?" it was the woman from earlier. "How does one lose a three-year-old?" she continued down the hallway and Shane knew he needed to find his little brother and soon or they would find him before he could say goodbye. He went back into the hallway and walked a little further down where he saw a baby in a crib. He knew that it was Nate and darted into the room closing the door behind him. He pulled a chair up to Nate's crib and climbed up so he could see Nate. "I love you Natey. I promise I'll find you one day and they'll never be able to take us away again. I promise I will find you and Jay," Shane told his baby brother and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Nate's eyes opened and stared at his brother. Nate frowned at him and then began to fuss and Shane quickly started to sing the next part to the lullaby that his father sang to them to calm Nate down.

 _Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
 _I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark and deep_  
 _Inside this ancient heart_  
 _You'll always be a part of me_

Nate's fussing stopped and the boy slipped back off to sleep. Shane smiled at his brother and put his little hand on Nate's forehead. "I love you Natey." Shane climbed down and walked back out in the hallway and the woman from before was standing in front of the door with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know he needed you?" she asked softly. Shane smiled sweetly.

"He always needs me, he's my lil brother," Shane replied and the woman stooped down and picked him up.

"You are a very good brother," she told him as she took him back to his room. She settled him into the bed and turned to walk away.

"You going to take them away from me isn't you?" Shane asked and she stopped.

"I'm sorry Shane, I know you don't understand but this is how it has to be," she told him. She turned back and walked back over to him. "Promise me you won't forget them, and that you'll find them someday," she said softly and Shane grinned.

"Of course," he said and she smiled and left the room. Shane wasn't quite sure what had just happened. He only knew that he had to remember his brothers and parents and that he had to find them one day, maybe she meant like next week. Shane snuggled into the bed and sang softly to himself the rest of his dad's lullaby.

 _Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_  
 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
 _Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby_  
 _Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

 _Someday we'll all be gone_  
 _But lullabies go on and on_  
 _They never die that's how you and I will be…_

Shane trailed off as he fell into a deep sleep not really understanding that this was the last time he would see his brothers for 15 long years.

 **A/N: And here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Separate Lives

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review and the favorites and follows! That first chapter was one of my favorites of this story. Keep letting me know what you think! This story is already completely written so I should be able to update frequently, barring real life. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – Separate Lives**

20-year-old, Jason Kevin White woke up to the alarm blaring in his ear. He sighed and turned it off sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses on and turned to look at his calendar. March 30th stared back at him. He knew March 30th was important he just didn't know why. That happened a lot to Jason so he was used to it. Jason had retrograde amnesia and had had it since he was five years old. Jason didn't remember anything before he woke up in the hospital not knowing who he was. He could remember how to do things but couldn't remember who his parents were, if he had any siblings, even his own name. After he'd been released from the hospital he'd been placed in a foster home with the White's who had immediately fallen in love with the little boy who acted oddly to most people. Jason would do things and not know why he was doing them; it was common place around the White household. Jason climbed out of bed and headed to get ready for the day. He put his contacts in and dressed in black skinny jeans, a black button down and his black boots. He had already straightened his hair so he flipped it out of his eyes and headed down stairs for breakfast. His parents and his girlfriend Peggy were sitting downstairs at the table. "Good morning sweetheart," his mother, Kelly said.

"Morning Mom, breakfast looks delicious as always," Jason said sitting down next to Peggy and kissing her on the side of the head. "And you look beautiful today," he told Peggy who blushed.

"You look great too. Although I have to wonder what's up with all the black today," Peggy replied. Jason shrugged.

"Felt like I had to today," he told her and she nodded used to his odd behavior. The two ate breakfast and stood up. Both had classes to get to. Jason had stayed living at home while he went a local university for music education. Peggy was going to school for management. The joke was that Jason was going to become the superstar and she'd be his manager. Jason thought that'd never happen. Sure he could play guitar well and could sing but he wasn't a lead singer kind of guy, he was a harmony kind of guy. Peggy and Jason had met when they were children as they were neighbors and had been friends until High School when Jason had worked up the nerve to ask her to homecoming their freshman year. The two had been a couple ever since.

Jason drove them to class in his Prius. "So did you hear from the camp yet?" Peggy asked him.

"Nope but I wasn't expecting to till this week. You haven't heard from them have you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this," she said jokingly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"You love music, don't deny it. Camp Rock is all about music. You may want to be a manager but you have an amazing talent for music," Jason replied. Peggy smiled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Guitar Hero," she said and he laughed. "I'm serious, someday your music is going to be noticed and I'll be so proud when it happens." Jason pulled his car into the school parking lot. Another day of schooling and wondering what he was missing.

* * *

Nathaniel Nicholas Black was awakened by his foster brother shaking his shoulders. "Nate wake up!" he said seriously.

"What Chris?" Nate snapped back due to his low levels. Mornings were never good for Nate.

"You're going to be late and you still need to make breakfast or Jarred's going to kill you," Chris told him and Nate glanced at the clock before jumping up. Chris was right, Nate was really late. Nate quickly dressed in his usual dark clothing and grabbed his back pack, shoving his books, including his songbook, in quickly. He ran downstairs and started breakfast for his foster parents. The Corrin's weren't the worst house he'd even been in. No, Nate still had scars from the worst of them. But they weren't good either. They told the children they fostered that they had to earn their keep and since Nate was the only one tall enough to reach the stove he was the one who got assigned cooking duty. Truth be told Nate didn't mind cooking because he would get to make sure he ate so his levels didn't get too terrible.

Nate was diabetic. He'd been diagnosed when he was 10 and passed out in school. If Nate hadn't been adoptable before he certainly wasn't now. Nate had been in foster care since he was a little under a year old. His family had been involved in a wreck that he didn't remember due to his age. He knew his parent's had been either killed or been unable to take care of him and thus he ended up in the foster system. He knew he had two siblings and they'd been separated for some reason. He hoped his siblings had been adopted because he didn't want them to go through this juggling act that he was a part of. He hated his current life but there was nothing he could do to change it. Nate had spent all of his life being shuffled from one home to the next. He knew no one would ever care about him and couldn't wait the 2 ½ years until he turned 18 and could get out of this broken system.

Nate quickly finished making breakfast and set it on the table as his foster parents came down. "Good, you're actually done with breakfast on time for once," Jarred spat and Nate nodded timidly. He knew that he didn't want to argue with Jarred. Nate had learned at young age that it never ended well and he would regret it later.

Nate grabbed his bag and headed for the bus. Just as he made it out the door he saw the date on the calendar, March 30th. Nate felt the blood rush from his face. He knew from his social worker that this was the day that the accident had happened. _Oh god,_ he thought before shaking his head and walking out the door. He really couldn't afford to be late again. He thought about his siblings, were they thinking of this day too? Did they mourn this day like Nate did? He only hoped that they were thinking of him too and wishing things could be different. _Why would they care about me no one else does?_ He thought miserably as he walked to the bus stop. Little did Nate know but there was one young man who thought of him every morning and every night and was doing everything he could to find him.

* * *

Shane Joseph Gray awoke to the sunlight on his face. Normally he'd be getting ready for school but today was an important day. It was March 30th the day his life changed forever, the day he'd lost his family. It was also the day he always visited his biological mother in her group home. Shane quickly dressed in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and added his trademark black leather jacket. He slipped on his converse and straightened his hair before heading downstairs to grab breakfast. "Good Morning Shane," his adoptive mother Rachel said and Shane smiled at her grabbing the toast she had set on the counter.

"Morning Ma," Shane replied.

"Heading to see Denise this morning?" she asked and Shane nodded. "Alright I'll call you in."

"Thanks Ma," Shane said eating the last of his toast.

"You're bringing Mitchie with you?" Rachel asked and Shane shrugged. Mitchie Torres was Shane's best friend. Mitchie was two years younger than Shane the same age as Nate. Shane knew that's what initially drew him to her. They had both gone to a camp called Camp Rock three years ago and where Mitchie was the mysterious girl that Tess Tyler (camp mean girl) had taken under her wing. Shane was the camp director's nephew and although he was popular most people just tried to use him because of his Uncle. Mitchie had caught Shane's eye from the moment he saw her but their friendship had begun when Mitchie had caught him playing guitar on the docks. Shane and Mitchie had found they had a lot in common and they both went to the same school. Mitchie had known who Shane was but Shane had felt bad that he didn't know who she was, even if she was younger than him. Shane helped Mitchie break away from Tess and be her own person and show the world what she was made of. At the end of the summer Mitchie had thought that Shane would just forget about her but when she went to school on the first day Shane had sought her out. The school had been in uproar but Shane didn't care, Mitchie was his friend and he would treat her as such. The two had been best friends ever since. Mitchie was the only person who knew that Shane was adopted and that his biological mother, Denise, was in a group home because she had a break down after the accident. He had even told her about his brothers and how he wanted to find them. Shane had begun looking but it was hard work. Shane wasn't going to give up though, he had promised them and he stuck to his promises.

Shane grabbed his phone and was about to dial Mitchie's number when his phone started to ring. "Hey Mitch, I was just about to call you," Shane answered with a smile.

"Well I know how important today is so I thought I'd call and see when we were going to see Denise," Mitchie replied. Shane's grin widened. Rachel shook her head. That boy was head over heels in love with Mitchie but Rachel knew he'd never admit it.

"I was thinking of heading over there as soon as I can pick you up," Shane replied grabbing his keys.

"Well I'm ready to go when you are," Mitchie said and the two said goodbye before hanging up.

"I'm out Ma, I'll be back later," Shane said to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Say hello to Mitchie and Denise for me," Rachel said and Shane nodded heading out to his Honda Accord. It may not be the nicest car in the world but it was his and he had worked hard to get it. His parent's didn't have a ton of money and Shane had been taught to work for whatever he wanted, from his guitar to the car. Shane pulled out of the driveway and headed to Mitchie's house. Mitchie bounded out of the house when he pulled in and jumped into his car.

"Your mom ok with you skipping today?" Shane asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, she didn't care. She knows how much today means to you and that I wasn't about to leave you alone. I'm a good student and it's only one day," Mitchie replied. Shane nodded and the two drove to the group home. The two walked up to the door and Shane rang the doorbell.

"Shane, Mitchie, it's wonderful to see you both," Angela the Social Worker and the woman who ran the house said letting them in. "Denise is in the sun room waiting for you. She asked to wear her best dress today because she knew you were coming," Angela told them and Shane gave her a disbelieving stare. "I know I thought the same thing but she really did. She keeps saying her son is coming, her son is coming." Shane grinned.

"That's awesome! She's making progress then?" Shane asked and Angela smiled.

"Some, it's still difficult to get her to function without cues but this is the most animated I've seen her since she moved in. I believe your visits have something to do with that," she told him and Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand that she was holding. "I'll leave you to it but just let me know when you're leaving." Shane nodded and the two walked into the sun room. Denise Black was wearing a black, short sleeve dress and was staring out the window.

"Hey Mom," Shane said and Denise glances over at him. Shane smiled at her and Denise tipped her head.

"Your hair is longer," she said softly and Shane nodded.

"I've been growing it out," he told her.

"I like it short," she told him and he grinned.

"You and every other adult in my life," he replied with a chuckle. "You remember Mitchie right?"

"Hi Mrs. Black," Mitchie greeted.

"Denise, my names Denise," Denise corrected her in a monotone voice.

"Ok Denise," Mitchie agreed. Shane and Mitchie sat on the couch across from Denise's chair.

"How you been Mom?" Shane asked and Denise looked out the window.

"When are they going to come?" Denise asked and Shane frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"My sons, they should be coming today," she said and Shane's face fell. He had really hoped she had accepted that he was her son.

"Your sons?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, Jason and my baby Nathaniel. Shane is always here but I miss my other sons," Denise said sounding a little bit more alive than she had earlier. The doctors had told Shane that it was like her emotions had been disconnected and she just didn't seem to care about anything. This was promising progress.

"I miss them too," Shane told her softly. "I'm trying to find them mom but it's been difficult." Mitchie squeezed his hand in support.

"Promise me you'll keep looking?" Denise asked hopefully.

"I'll never stop looking for as long as I live," Shane promised.

"Good, this day won't be as hard once all my boys are here with me," Denise said and Shane felt shock tear through him. His mother had never acknowledged this day as the day of the accident. In fact she never seemed to know any time or place. Maybe she really was getting better. The three chatted for a while longer and then Shane kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you Mom," he told her softly.

"I love you too Danger," she replied softly using his childhood nickname. Shane walked from the room in a daze. Today had been such a weird visit. After conversing with Angela about the progress the two headed back out and headed to their last stop of the day, the cemetery. Shane walked out to his father's grave.

"Hey Dad, I know I haven't been out in a while but it's been busy because I graduate in May and I'm trying to decide what I want to do. I'm thinking of going to school for English and Music performance. I know you'd love that since you were writing your own music and you wrote that amazing lullaby when I was little," Shane paused to collect himself and Mitchie squeezed his hand in support. "I'm trying to find them, but it's slow going. I will not give up though, I promise. Mom's good but I know she misses you and them. Sometimes I wonder why I go since I can't make her better but I won't abandon her. I know the other two can't remember and so it's my job to take care of her. And I will, no matter what. I love you Dad." Shane stood and blinked back tears. Even after all these years it was still hard to come here. "Come on Mitch, let's go home." He felt a renewed desire to find his brothers. And he would, he just knew it.

 **A/N: And here's the first real chapter of the story. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Begins

**A/N: So I made the part about Voucher system up. But I needed a plot device to get them all together and I actually really like the idea so deal with it. :P**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. This was the first story I'd written in a while so it's nice to know people like it :)**

 **Chapter 2 – Destiny Begins**

Jason was sitting in his room when the phone rang. "Jason phone!" Kelly called. Jason rang down the stairs and grabbed the phone from her.

"Jason here," he greeted and an British accent came through the phone.

"Hello Jason, my name is Brown Cessario and I'm calling about the application you put in for my camp, Camp Rock. Are you still interested in a job?" Brown asked.

"Of course! Music for a whole summer? And I get paid? I can't think of anything better," Jason answered honestly.

"Good, then you're hired. I have you slated to be in charge of a cabin with my nephew, his friend and a slightly younger boy. You're sister cabin will have Margret Dupree in charge of it," Brown explained and Jason grinned.

"Peggy, is my girlfriend is that going to be a problem?" Jason asked.

"I don't see any problem with that unless you start to neglect your duties," Brown answered. "We have a pretty laid back camp since I don't like to be uncool unless I have to be."

"Sounds great, thank you so much for this Mr. Cessario," Jason said and Brown chuckled.

"Call me Brown and I will see you in June. You should get a packet of information in late April, early May with everything you need to know," Brown informed him and then the two said goodbye and hung up.

"YES!" Jason exclaimed.

"You got the job, I assume," Jason's father Mark said and Jason nodded.

"A summer filled with camping, music and birds, could this get any better?" Jason asked and Mark chuckled.

"You're girlfriend there as well?"

"Well duh, Peggy's in my sister cabin. We'll get to see each other all the time. Like I said greatest summer ever!" Jason exclaimed and his father just chuckled. Jason had always been excitable and he hoped he never lost that.

* * *

"Hey Brown, whatcha need?" Shane answered his phone as he left the school arm in arm with Mitchie.

"Just calling to let you know that you have a new counselor this summer," Brown explained. Shane sighed in relief.

"Thank god, that last one was so annoying," Shane replied and Brown chuckled.

"His name's Jason White," Brown told him and Shane's heart stopped at the name Jason. He knew it was a common name but he couldn't help but hope. "He seemed like a nice young man when I talked to him on the phone. Very excited about getting a job at Camp Rock."

"Well I would be too, it is Camp Rock," Shane replied with a chuckle. "So did you replace Mitchie's cabin counselor?" The last one had quit because she didn't like Shane and Shane spent a lot of time at their cabin since Mitchie was his best friend.

"Yes, it's Jason's girlfriend actually, Margret Dupree," Brown told him. "She's not as excited as Jason but still seemed like she was happy for the job."

"Awesome. Maybe this one won't try to get me in trouble all the time and ban me from Mitchie's cabin," Shane said with a chuckle.

"Here's to hoping. You also have a new cabin mate, I don't have all his information but I'm told that he'll be coming on a voucher and according to his social worker he's a musical prodigy," Brown told him. Brown liked to pair Shane up with the people coming to camp that would have issues with the other kids. Since Shane's family wasn't rich he really didn't care about a family's socioeconomically standing. The only reason Shane could go to camp is because his Uncle put him and Mitchie up for the summer. Otherwise neither would be able to go. A kid coming on a voucher would definitely not fit in. Kids coming on vouchers were foster kids who the camp put up for the summer. It helped those kids get a normal experience and it allowed the state to not have to place them for the summer. Most kids loved going to camp and would not have to opportunity to go. Camp Rock usually took one voucher a summer and that kid was usually placed with Shane or Mitchie depending on the gender.

"Sounds good to me. You know we don't mind having them around they're usually pretty nice," Shane replied. "Is Caitlyn on the list yet?" Caitlyn was Mitchie's friend from camp. There were concerns she wasn't going to come this year since her parents sent her to boarding school in England.

"Yes, she just applied yesterday. Cutting it close but she'll be in Mitchie's cabin along with Ella. You have Andy and the new kid," Brown told him.

"Sounds good, Uncle Brown. I gotta start driving home so I'll see you in a couple weeks to help set up if I don't talk to you before that," Shane said and the two said their goodbyes and Shane hung up. "Caitlyn's coming and you have a new counselor named Margret. Ella will also be in your cabin," Shane informed Mitchie as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Awesome, so that means you get the voucher kid?" Mitchie inquired. Shane nodded as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Yep, I also got Andy again," he responded. "I have a new counselor named Jason White." Mitchie's eyes widened at the name.

"You don't think it could be?" she trailed off. Shane shrugged.

"Who knows? I have a feeling this might be an interesting summer," Shane said not knowing how right he was.

* * *

"I'm going where?" Nate asked his social worker, Sharon.

"You're going to Camp Rock this summer on voucher," she repeated. Nate just stared at her. "I thought you'd be happy about this. A summer full of music, that's your dream summer isn't it?"

"Yeah but stuck up, rich kids isn't. Camp Rock is a very pricey camp. That's why I put it at the bottom of my list," he told her. Sharon smiled.

"Nate, the camp owner and director Brown explained that he's putting you with his nephew Shane who isn't rich at all and loves being paired up with the kids going to Camp Rock on voucher," She explained and Nate's mind got stuck on the name Shane. Why did that name feel like it meant something? "Nate you really should take this opportunity while you've got it. Camp Rock only takes one voucher a year and there's no guaranteeing it'll come up again." Nate sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. But I don't think this will be as easy as you think it will," Nate said and she chuckled.

"You should know by now that I don't think anything is easy as it seems. I just want you to have one really great experience before you turn 18," she replied. "I feel responsible that you haven't had the childhood you should have," she admitted, reluctantly, and Nate shook his head.

"You did the best you could do Sharon. It's not your fault that no one wants to adopt a kid with diabetes. Sometimes that just the way things work out," Nate told her and she smiled.

"You are one good kid Nathaniel Black," she said and he grinned back at her.

"And you're the best social worker I've ever had," Nate replied.

"I'm one of only two Nate and I've had you since you were 9," she snapped back playfully.

"Exactly, if you can put up with me for that long you're the best," he joked.

"Come on Nate, let's get you home so you can do your homework," She said grabbing her keys and bag.

"NO! Not the homework!" Nate cried playfully following her out of the office.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Camp Rock

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to Camp Rock**

Shane sighed in relief as he pulled his car into the employee parking lot of Camp Rock. Shane was the only camper that got to have his car on site. Being the camp director's nephew had its perks. "Happy to be back?" Mitchie asked from beside him.

"Ecstatic. I am so ready for one last summer as a camper before I start to be a counselor," Shane replied.

"What are we going to do when you become a counselor?" Mitchie asked and Shane frowned.

"What are you talking about Mitch? Nothing's going to change," Shane responded confused.

"I don't think that the other counselors will like us having the relationship we have when you're a counselor. They don't like it when we're just campers," Mitchie explained. Shane sighed.

"We'll figure that out when the summer is over. Let's just enjoy our summer," Shane said before they exited the car. They grabbed their bags and headed for the usual cabins. The two cabins were set apart from the other cabins and were side by side. Any closer and they'd have been one cabin. The two dropped their bags inside and headed to find Brown. They found him talking to two people the two didn't know. "Must be the new counselors," Shane commented and Mitchie nodded. "Uncle Brown!" Shane called and Brown turned around and grinned at his nephew.

"Shane, my boy you finally made it!" Brown exclaimed and Shane glared playfully at Mitchie.

"We would've been here earlier but some people take forever to pack," Shane replied and Mitchie scoffed.

"I only packed what was necessary, Mr. I-have-three-straighteners," She teased.

"Hey, that's only cause last year two got broken by the voucher girl in your cabin," Shane defended. "And I went a month without a straightener." Mitchie chuckled at that.

"Sammy was awesome!" she said. "I miss her," Mitchie mused.

"Wow I totally thought you'd sound like Brown," the unknown man said and the woman smacked his arm. "Ouch Pegs why'd you do that?"

"Cause that was rude, Jay," she told him and he nodded.

"Sorry, Shane was it? I just thought a nephew of Brown's would sound like Brown," he explained and Shane smiled.

"No biggie, I get that a lot around here. I'm not actually Brown's nephew. Brown is my adoptive father's half brother," Shane explained. "And yeah, I'm Shane Gray."

"Cool, you're adopted too? I'm Jason White, and this is Margaret Dupree, but she goes by Peggy," Jason introduced.

"I'm Mitchie Torres, this jerks best friend," Mitchie greeted and Shane glared at her.

"Well now that introductions have been done let's get to work," Brown said clapping his hands. "Shane, you and Jason go put the dock in," Shane nodded and led Jason towards the beach. "And you two can set up the dining hall. You should know where everything is right Mitchie?" Mitchie nodded. "Fantastic, we should be done in no time."

* * *

"So how long have you known Shane?" Peggy asked.

"Three years, we met at Camp Rock when my mom was the caterer that year," Mitchie explained. "How long have you known Jason?"

"Since 1st grade. Jason was just a foster kid back then and we instantly clicked. Some people thought he was a little weird since he'd do things and not know why he was doing them," Peggy explained. "I thought he was sweet and voila best friends." The two laughed.

"So Jason was a foster kid too? Ironic," Mitchie commented and Peggy frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Shane was a foster kid too, until the Gray's adopted him when he was four. It was Shane's second foster home, the first one," Mitchie shuddered just thinking about the story that Shane had told her. "Was terrible by what Shane has told me. But the Gray's instantly fell in love with Shane and wanted to keep him. They are so amazing, especially since Shane has a lot of baggage." Mitchie knew Shane wouldn't care that she was telling Peggy. They had discussed it on the way there. Shane had planned on telling Jason his background and thought it wouldn't be fair to ask Jason to keep it from his girlfriend. So they had decided both should know.

"Wow. Kinda weird that Jason and Shane would both be foster kids and be in the same cabin," Peggy commented putting the dishes on the shelf.

"And they have the voucher kid as well," Peggy gave her a confused look. "A voucher kid is a foster kid who comes to Camp Rock free. They're not usually treated well by the kids around here because most of them are snobby rich kids. Shane and I aren't though. If it wasn't for Brown neither of us would be able to attend this camp. So Brown places those kids with us," Mitchie explained.

"So the three at least at some point were foster kids are all in the same cabin?" Peggy asked and Mitchie nodded. "Creepy, but cool."

"Yeah definitely," Mitchie said hoping that these were the boys that Shane had been looking for.

* * *

"So you were a foster kid?" Jason asked and Shane nodded.

"Yep, luckily I only needed two homes before I found the right one," Shane said untying the knot on the rope holding the dock down.

"I found the right one on the first try, thankfully," Jason said and Shane nodded. "Most people think I'm odd so I have a hard time connecting with people."

"Why would someone think that?" Shane asked seriously. Jason seemed like a nice guy. Why would people not like him?

"Because, well," Jason wondered why it was so hard to tell this kid what had happened. Why did Shane seem like he was so important? He looked away and continued "I do things and don't know why I'm doing them; I say things and am not quite sure where they came from." Shane frowned at this.

"That's it?" he asked and Jason's head shot up. "I mean seriously, that's it? People are so dumb," Shane complained and Jason nodded. "Can I ask why you do those things?"

"Sure, I had an accident when I was younger that made me forget everything before I was 6. I know some of what I do is connected to those things I can't remember," Jason explained and Shane froze. That couldn't be just a coincidence could it? His brother Jason had an accident when he was 5 ½ and couldn't remember anything and this Jason had the same. Shane felt dizzy and sat down on the ground. "Shane? You ok?" Jason asked and Shane nodded absently.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy," Shane said softly and Jason looked at him worried. "I'm fine Jay-bird," Shane said absently, his mind on that night 15 years ago. Jason felt a pain in his head as the name brought something back.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jay-bird don't worry about me I'll be fine!" a little kid said laughing._**

 ** _*End flashback*_**

"Jason!" his eyes popped back open to see a concerned Shane staring at him.

"Huh?" he said plopping down next to Shane.

"You ok? You grabbed your head and I totally thought you were going to pass out," Shane said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, really," Jason said as Brown came down the hill.

"What are you two doing sitting around. Don't make me be uncool, please," Brown pleaded.

"Sorry Uncle Brown, I got dizzy for a second and needed a break," Shane explained and Brown looked concerned.

"Be careful please, I don't want to have to explain to either of your mothers that something happened to you," Brown replied and Shane grinned.

"You know me Uncle Brown," Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do, and that's why I know they called you DJ Danger for a reason," Brown teased and Shane pouted. That nickname stuck in Jason's head. Where had he heard that before?

"I'm not that bad anymore," Shane defended.

"And how many times have you been to the ER in the last year?"

"Only twice, Ma says that's a new record!" Shane celebrated as Jason started to laugh. Shane glared at him but there was no heat behind it. He liked Jason and if Jason was who he thought he was Jason was, well that really would be perfect.

* * *

The camp was finally ready as the camper started to arrive the next day. Caitlyn had been the first to show up with lots of hugs and gifts from England. She had spent the rest of the time they waited on the front steps complaining about how she hated school and wanted to transfer to Mitchie's school (Shane wouldn't complain about that. He worried about Mitchie now that he would be gone). Jason sat on the bench playing guitar with a song book out in front of him. Peggy and Mitchie were listening to Caitlyn rant with rapt interest. And Shane was contemplating everything that had happened. Had he really found his older brother? Jason obviously didn't remember him but did it really matter if he'd actually found him? Shane was snapped out of his thoughts by Brown walking over with a boy with curly brown hair. "Shane, Jason, this is Nate Black, your cabin mate. Nate, this is Shane, my nephew and your counselor Jason," Shane felt dizzy again. Nate Black? That definitely couldn't be a coincidence.

"Nate, short for Nathaniel?" he asked dazed. Nate gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, I think you might be the first person to ever get that right," he said quietly. Everyone was staring at him confused except for Brown and Mitchie.

"Shane," Mitchie said moving over to him. She sounded far away. With Jason there was still a chance that he could not be who Shane wanted him to be but with Nate it was clear cut, same name, same curls, same eyes. Shane felt hyperventilation coming on. He thought he might be finding Jason but Nate too? "Shane," Mitchie said his name again and pulled him to her. Peggy ran off to the get the camp nurse and Brown moved closer to the couple. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason just stared at Shane in shock. "Breathe Shane, follow my breathing," Mitchie said Mitchie kept her breathing even and hoped Shane would follow her lead. Shane tried to focus on the sound of her voice but she sounded far away and like she was echoing. Then he heard Jason and Nate asking what was going on. It was like someone flipped a switch and he could calm down. He didn't want them worrying about him. "Good Shane, even breaths," Mitchie said shocked that he'd calmed down so fast. She knew that this situation meant to him. Shane was almost fully calmed down as the nurse came running with Peggy, Ella and Andy who'd just arrived in tow.

"I heard he had a panic attack?" she asked Brown who nodded. Nurse Jackie moved over to Shane and Mitchie. "How's he doing Mitch?" Jackie was used to the two of them coming in. Shane was very accident prone. The two of them spent some time in the nurses office.

"I think he's pretty much calmed down," Mitchie replied.

"Good, good. What was going on to cause this?" Jackie asked and Mitchie paused, reluctant to say what it was with Nate and Jason standing right there. "And?" Jackie prompted.

"He was reminded of his brothers," Mitchie replied softly. Shane's breathing was even now but Mitchie knew he was still awake because his arms wrapped around her. Mitchie ran a calming hand through his hair. Jackie nodded. She gently grabbed Shane's wrist and took his pulse.

"Normal, I think he's going to be ok," Jackie said and Mitchie sighed in relief. "Brown will you help me get him inside?" Brown took Shane from Mitchie and carried him inside. As soon as Shane was inside Mitchie buried her face in her knees tears falling from her eyes. She never liked to see Shane in pain and this whole situation had the potential to destroy him. Caitlyn, Ella, Andy, Peggy and Jason all wrapped their arms around her while Nate stood off to the side awkwardly. He didn't even know her name so he didn't think it was appropriate to be hugging her. Mitchie calmed down after a few minutes.

"Thanks guys," she said as she pulled away.

"Mitch, what was that all about?" Caitlyn asked. She'd known Shane for as long as she'd been coming to camp and she was worried about her friend.

"Shane's had a difficult life. He likes to keep it quiet but I guess that's out of the question, now. Shane's adopted and he's never forgotten his biological family," Mitchie explained.

"How did I not know about this?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie shook her head.

"Like I said Shane's pretty private. I'm the only one at home that knows about his foster and adoption," Mitchie sighed and looked at Peggy. "Remember when I said Shane had a lot of baggage?" Peggy nodded. "I meant it. Shane's biological mom is in a group home for people who can't function on their own. She's pretty much shut down and has no will to live. Not after she lost her husband and her sons." everyone gasped at that.

"They died?" Jason guessed. Mitchie shook her head.

"His dad did, but his brothers were placed in foster care and split up. His youngest brother was named Nathaniel, that's why he reacted the way he did," she explained to Nate who nodded. "Nate was only a year old at the time and wouldn't even remember him and his older brother," she paused and snuck a glance at Jason who looked like he was trying to remember something. "He was injured pretty badly because he protected Shane. Neither of them would remember what happened but Shane? Shane did and he took it upon himself to make sure his mother was taken care of and promised that someday he would find his brothers again. As soon as he turned 18 last August he started looking. It's not been easy and Shane has a lot riding on his shoulders. Sometimes I worry it might break him," she finished softly. "I do the best I can to help but I can't fix all that's broken, only his brothers can and we can't find them."

"You really love him don't you?" Peggy asked and Mitchie nodded.

"More than he knows," she admitted. Jason gasped as a vision came upon him.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore," a little brunette boy cried. 4 year old Jason hugged him._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's not true, they love all of us lots Danger," Jason replied and they boy shook his head._**

 ** _"_** ** _All they do is talk to the stupid baby," Danger snapped and Jason sighed._**

 ** _"_** ** _They love you more than you know. Mommy told Daddy that you're a good older brother and that she was so proud of you," Jason told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really?" he looked amazed. Jason smiled at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really, really. You're a great older brother," Jason assured him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not as good as you Jay-Bird."_**

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

Jason opened his eyes and realized he was laying on the deck. "Oh thank god you're ok!" Peggy exclaimed.

"What happened?" he asked groaning because his head was killing him. He sat up slowly.

"You gasped then passed out. You're lucky Nate caught you before you hit your head," Peggy explained. Jackie came out with Mitchie trailing her.

"I can already tell this is going to be the cabin I spend the most time at," she joked kneeling next to Jason. "Now what happened my dear?"

"I, I," Jason shook his head and tried to continue. "I think I had a flashback."

"Flashback?" everyone chorused. Peggy grinned.

"Yeah, I have amnesia from when I was a kid. There was an accident and I never got my memories back," Jason explained still in shock. "Pegs I have brother! And maybe a brother or sister!" Peggy hugged him.

"What did you see?" Jackie asked.

"I was having a conversation with a little boy who thought our parents didn't love him anymore because they had another baby. I told him that they thought he was a great older brother and that I agreed and he told me I was way better than him. Then I woke up," Jason shared.

"Is this the first one you've had?" Jackie asked and Jason shook his head. Peggy gave him a confused look.

"Yesterday, Shane said something and I suddenly heard a little voice say 'Jay-bird don't worry about me I'll be fine,' It was really weird," Jason shared.

"But none before you came to Camp Rock?" Jackie sought to clarify.

"No, I have things that I do that I don't know why I do them but no flashbacks ever," Jason confirmed.

"We'll have to keep an eye on that but I don't think there's anything we can do. You'll just have to be careful ok?" Jackie said and Jason nodded.

"Come on let's get you into bed. I think at this point we could all use a nap," Peggy said helping him up. When they walked in Shane was awake and talking to Brown.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"He had a flashback," Peggy supplied. Shane grinned.

"That's awesome man!" Jason smiled back as he sat on his bed.

"Sure is, I have a brother and another sibling!" He exclaimed, and then frowned. "If only I knew what his name was."

"You didn't call him by name?" Peggy asked and Jason shook his head.

"Nope, sure wish I did though," he replied and Shane smiled again.

"I'm sure it'll come in time," he offered and Jason nodded.

"For the first time I might actually believe that."

 **A/N: So now we're getting to the main part of the story. It's going to be slow progression story though. Can't have it all come out quickly. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Protecting My Brothers

**A/N: It's been so long. I apologize but Real Life, got in the way. I hope to keep updating frequently but we're currently trying to buy a house and who knows how that could go and how busy it will keep me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 – Protecting My Brothers**

After the exciting first day at camp, the boys and girls of cabins Bel Canto and Bella Voche were almost afraid of what would come next. Shane was not surprisingly the first one up as he took forever in the bathroom. Just as he was finishing Jason was up and in the bathroom, then Andy leaving Nate last. All three apologized and Nate shrugged. "It's cool, being a foster kid I'm always last in the house for everything," Shane shook his head in silent anger. It wasn't fair that his brother hadn't been adopted. He'd just been a baby how had he not been adopted? Andy headed out to see his other friends, leaving the three would-be brothers alone. When Nate turned to grab his stuff for the bathroom Shane noticed something.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the lump on his back.

"Oh that," Nate said shifting nervously. "That's my pump."

"Pump?" Jason repeated confused.

"I'm diabetic," Nate admitted then waited for the explosion that never came.

"Alright," Shane said turning back to his stuff but already he was planning to go to Jackie to find out everything he could. He didn't know much about diabetes and wanted to make sure he could keep his brother safe. Nate gave him a confused look and then looked at Jason.

"I don't know much about diabetes but it doesn't change who you are, right?" Jason asked and Nate shook his head. "Having diabetes just means we'll need to plan for emergencies. I'm not going to start treating you differently just because you happen to be diabetic. I should probably go talk to Brown about this so we can plan for any emergencies." Jason left the cabin leaving the younger two alone.

"You really don't care?" Nate asked quietly.

"You're still the same guy you were before I knew," Shane shared as he finished packing up his stuff for class. "It's not as if it's the only thing about you that matters." Shane had found out last night that his brother was pretty cool, quiet and was quite talented if the glimpse of his song book was any indication. He was excited to learn more about him, about both of his brothers.

"You're the first people to ever think so. It's why I was never adopted. No one wants a broken kid," Nate confided and Shane shook his head.

"Well they're dumb. You're not broken and if they can't see what a nice kid you are then they don't deserve you," Shane said before picking up his bag. "I gotta go set up the dance studio but I'll see you in dance class."

"But I'm a first year, how can we have class together?" Nate asked confused.

"I teach the beginner's course because I've already maxed out the dancing class and Brown's prepping me to be an instructor," Shane explained. Nate nodded and waved at Shane before heading into the bathroom. Shane headed out and bumped into Mitchie.

"Hey future popstar, need some help setting up?" she asked and Shane grinned.

"Sure Mitch," the two headed to the studio. "So Nate's diabetic," Shane said casually and Mitchie stopped dead.

"What?" she asked. She liked Nate already and hoped that didn't mean anything bad.

"I saw his pump today. I'm planning to go to Jackie during my free period," Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

"I'll come with," she told him and he shook his head.

"We don't have the same free period Mitch," he reminded her.

"Don't care, still going to go," she replied and he shook his head again.

"What am I going to do with you?" he joked.

"Love me just the way I am?" she offered and he laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, no worries on that one Mitch, I love you just the way you are," he said and neither knew that the others stomach fluttered when he said that.

* * *

Nate nervously entered the dining hall for breakfast. He hoped one of his new friends was here because he was sure none of the other kids were going to accept him. "Fresh meat," a girl said walking up to him. She was blond and flashy and he could already tell he wasn't going to like her. "I'm Tess Tyler but you probably already know that," she said and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nate Black," he replied stiffly.

"So Nate what cabin are you in?" she asked and Nate fought the urge to run from her.

"Bel Canto," he said and she scoffed.

"The reject cabin," she said and Nate scowled at her. "And that must mean you're the voucher kid," she deduced and Nate rolled his eyes. He went to retort when Caitlyn came up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wicked witch of Camp Rock," Caitlyn mocked hooking her arm with Nate's.

"If it isn't little miss crayons. How are mommy and daddy? Still stuck on a boat?" Tess said and Caitlyn grinned evilly.

"How's your mommy? Still ignoring your existence?" Caitlyn snapped back. Tess was speechless for a second and Caitlyn took it to hightail it out of there. "Come on Nate, our table's over here," she said pulling him away.

"Thank you," he told her as they sat down.

"No prob, couldn't leave you to the piranhas," she joked. Nate grabbed some eggs and stayed away from the pancakes. "Don't like pancakes?"

"Nah, I love them but they have lots of sugar in them and I don't want to over do it this morning," Nate replied taking a bite of his food. It wasn't actually that bad, especially for camp food.

"Why would that matter?" Caitlyn inquired and Ella, Andy and Peggy looked curious as well. Nate sighed.

"I'm diabetic," he said and they all nodded. The other three went back to eating. "Such a weird place," Nate muttered.

"Why's that?" Caitlyn inquired.

"That's the second time, I've announced my condition and no one's reacted, since I got here and that would never happen at home," Nate admitted to her and wondered why he was open with these people he'd met yesterday. It took Sharon years to get him to open up but these people had done it in one day.

"Well our little group is pretty accepting of everyone, unless they act like Tess," Caitlyn told him. "We all have things that make us different. Mitchie's got stage fright, Andy can't dance to save his life, Ella is probably the dumbest person you'll ever meet, I have anger issues because my parents are always dropping me off at the nearest boarding school so they don't have to deal with me, Jason's got amnesia, Peggy's wicked good at the guitar but refuses to acknowledge it, and sometimes we think Shane's bipolar because he has these huge mood swings that now make more sense since we found out about his past," Caitlyn explained and Nate nodded. "Being accepted into our group isn't something you should worry about Nate; you're already fitting in just fine." Nate smiled and continued to eat his breakfast as Jason, Shane and Mitchie walked in chatting.

"Good Morning everyone!" Jason said cheerfully. He kissed Peggy and loaded a plate with a ton of food. When he noticed Nate's meager amount of food he frowned. "Not hungry Nate?" he asked concerned.

"No, I just can't eat a lot of this stuff," Nate said and Mitchie shook her head and stood.

"Come with me," she ordered and pulled him to the kitchen. "Karen?" she called into the kitchen and a person popped out of the cooler.  
"Hi Mitchie need something?" The woman asked walking over.

"Yes actually. My friend Nate here," she said gesturing to Nate. "Is diabetic and is having a hard time with breakfast this morning. Got anything that he may be able eat?" Mitchie asked and Karen nodded and quickly made up something and handed the plate to Nate.

"If this ever happens again don't hesitate to come in. A diabetic needs to make sure they eat. And I'll try to work in some healthy options for you into the menu," Karen said and Nate smiled thankfully.

"Thank you," he said and she smiled.

"It's not a problem; it's my job to keep you all fed and happy. Plus, I know what it's like to have to watch your sugar intake," Karen said and Nate frowned. "Type 2 diabetes. Different from type 1 but you still gotta watch what you eat," She explained and Nate nodded. "Now you two go finish breakfast." She shooed them out of the kitchen and they headed back to the table. Everyone was still waiting for them and they quickly finished their breakfast.

"Mitchie, how did you know we could do that? And I take it Shane told you about the diabetes," Nate asked her on the way to guitar. Nate was in a couple of advanced classes, guitar, vocals and songwriting but was in the beginners' class for dance and his elective production.

"Yes he did tell me, he's just concerned about you and since we have a few classes together he thought I could help. Shane's just kind of like that, you'll get used to it. He's used to taking care of everyone. As for how I knew about the kitchen deal, my mom was the caterer here the last three years and would be this year if her business hadn't picked up so much. I pretty much know all the ins and outs of the kitchen and its staff," Mitchie explained and Nate nodded. The two quickly sat down in the front of the room with Mitchie's guitar between them. Nate didn't have a guitar of his own so he was planning on using one of the ones around the room. Soon everyone else filed in and they were just waiting for the instructor. "First day and the instructor's already late. That cannot be good," Mitchie commented softly and Nate shrugged. Just then Jason tumbled into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I got caught up talking to Brown. So I'm Jason, the instructor for the guitar classes and the counselor for Bel Canto cabin and this is the advanced guitar classes. Now how many of you have your own guitar here?" he asked and almost everyone raised their hands. Nate and couple of girls were the only ones who didn't have their own guitar. "Awesome, for those of you who don't have a guitar of your own I've got plenty to share so don't worry about it." Jason then grabbed a couple of cases. "Can those of you who need a guitar come and get one now." Nate flushed but got up and got a guitar from Jason. He frowned when he realized this one had stickers of birds all over the case. "These will be your guitars for the summer, you can take them with you but please don't lose or break them," Jason explained and as the three went to sit down Tess started to make comments.

"Oh the poor little voucher kid can't even afford his own guitar," she teased and Nate bit his tongue to hold back the retort he wanted to say. Too bad for Tess that Mitchie didn't have that kind of restraint.

"Why don't you just shut up Tess," Mitchie snapped and Jason came over.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" he asked and Mitchie glared at Tess.

"Yeah, Tess doesn't know when to leave people alone," Mitchie told him. "Not everyone can have things handed to them to fill the empty void Tess," Mitchie reminded her. Nate looked mortified that Mitchie was doing this but it actually felt good that someone wanted to stick up for him for once. At home everyone always left him to fight his own battles because he was the foster kid.

"Well at least I have things," Tess snapped back.

"Yeah nothing you even worked for, you don't know what real hardship is really like," Mitchie returned.

"GIRLS!" Jason exclaimed shutting them both up.

"Now what happened to start this?" He asked a girl sitting next to Tess. She looked over shyly at Tess. "And I want the truth," Jason added.

"Tess was making fun of the vou-"she cut off. "The guy sitting next to Mitchie because he doesn't have his own guitar," she finished looking away from Tess who was glaring daggers into her. Jason took a deep breath to calm the anger he felt at this.

"Tess, go to Brown's office and tell him what you did. And believe me I will know if you lie. And you better hope I let you back into my class," Jason said calmly and Tess stormed from the room. "And the rest of you better learn from this. I will not tolerate that kind of treatment in my class. You wanna be here you will treat everyone with respect, got it?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Alright now that the drama's over let's get to work. Everyone, take out your guitars," Jason said cheerfully and everyone was stunned at the change in tone. Nate opened his borrowed case and gasped at the beautiful guitar inside. It was cherry wood and was well maintained. Not nearly what Nate was expecting.

"Wow, you're so lucky Nate. That's way better than my guitar," Mitchie commented taking out her average guitar. Jason ran them through scales and tests to see where everyone was at. Mitchie and Nate were at the top of the pack. "That's awesome everyone, see you on Wednesday," Jason said and everyone packed up and started to leave. Nate hung back for a moment.

"Jason?" he called and Jason looked over at him with a grin.

"Yes Nate?"

"I think you gave me the wrong guitar. I really don't think I should be using this nice of a guitar," Nate told him and Jason shook his head.

"Yes you should. Nate you're amazing at guitar. I actually don't know how much I can teach you and my guitar," Nate cut Jason off.

"This is your guitar?" Jason nodded. "Then I definitely can't use it."

"Yes you can and you will. That was the guitar I learned to play on and it doesn't get used as much as it should. I think that it would be nice to know it's being well taken care of," Jason told him and Nate sighed.

"You're not going to let me give this back are you?" he inquired and Jason shook his head. "Didn't think so. Alright I'll keep it for the summer." Jason grinned. "See you at lunch," Nate said leaving the room and Jason sighed.

"Why do I feel the need to protect that boy the way I do?" Jason asked himself before shaking his head and setting up for his next class.

* * *

Mitchie skipped her first piano class and headed with Shane to the nursing building. "Shane, I swear you're going to be the death of me," Jackie joked as she saw him. Shane grinned at her.

"I didn't hurt myself yet," he said and Mitchie giggled.

"The key word in that sentence was yet," she joked and they all laughed.

"Now if you didn't hurt yourself yet, what can I do for you?" Jackie asked and Shane sighed.

"What do you know about diabetes?" he asked and she frowned.

"You don't think you are diabetic, do you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nate is," he said and she nodded.

"Nathaniel Black, yes he is, but what does that have to do with you?" Jackie asked. Mitchie grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze in support.

"What was my original last name?" Jackie knew his story since he spent some time here every summer.

"Black," she said and frowned starting to put the pieces together.

"And my little brother's name?" he prompted.

"Nathaniel," she breathed as it hit her. "Could it be you've found one of your brothers?"

"It could be a coincidence but I highly doubt it. He looks like mom," Shane replied.

"We want to know about diabetes in case something happens, then we can at least help," Mitchie interjected.

"Of course, come sit down and I'll explain everything," Jackie said and the two sat before she started her spiel.

* * *

"And these are for you," she handed them two small black cases.

"Nate was carrying one of these this morning," Mitchie commented.

"Yes, it's an emergency kit and he had extras because I'm supposed to give them out to his counselor and some of his instructors, but seeing as you two will be with him a lot I think they're better suited for you. Have Jason come by though so that I can give him the same training," Jackie said and the two thanked her and left heading towards the dining hall. Brown was standing in there and the two flushed knowing they were going to be in trouble.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" he asked and Shane shook his head.

"I have free," he told him and he nodded and looked over at Mitchie who hung her head.

"I have advanced Piano I should be at," she admitted.

"Why skip on the first day?" he asked and Shane jumped to her rescue.

"We were at the first aid building," he told Brown who groaned.

"Already?" he asked and Shane glared at him.

"No, I was there to learn about diabetes," he said and Mitchie nodded.

"Because of Nate?" Brown inquired and the two teens nodded. "Is this because you think he's your brother?"

"I'm pretty sure he is and the more time I spend with him and Jason the surer I am," Shane responded.

"Jason?" he asked and Shane nodded.

"There are too many similarities for it to be a coincidence. I just need time to put it all together, but Uncle Brown I think I found my brothers," Shane said and little did he know that a spiteful blonde had heard everything.

"Enjoy your peace while it lasts rejects, cause I'm gonna bring everything down around you."


	6. Chapter 5: Standing Together

**Chapter 5 – Standing Together**

The next few weeks passed relatively quiet. Jason hadn't had any more flashbacks much to his despair and Shane had not found a way to break the news to Jason and Nate that they might be his brothers. Nate and Caitlyn had become very close after being partnered up in production (Caitlyn had already maxed this course out but was retaking basics just cause she could). Mitchie and Shane as always spent every waking moment together and everyone couldn't believe the two of them weren't together since they obviously were completely into each other. "So we should do something together for the next jam," Mitchie commented as the gang sat around the boys' cabin.

"Can we even do that?" Jason asked referring to Peggy and him being staff.

"Yeah, staff do the small jams all the time, you just can't compete for final jam," Shane informed him.

"Cool, I'm in," Jason said and everyone chuckled.

"Me too," Andy said twirling his drumsticks.

"Sure, could be fun," Caitlyn agreed.

"Well duh, of course I'm in," Ella said then held up two identical nail polishes. "Now which one is better?"

"They're still the same color El," Mitchie informed her.

"Really?" Everyone shook their heads at that.

"I'm in too," Shane said and everyone looked to the last two people, Peggy and Nate.

"Well I guess I could play guitar," she said and Jason beamed at her. "But no hating me if I screw up."

"Couldn't even if we tried," Jason assured her. Then everyone looked at Nate who was studying his comforter.

"Nate?" Mitchie prompted and he looked up. "What's up?"

"Everyone already hates me why should I make it worse? I think just laying low would be a much better plan," Nate said softly. Everyone sighed at that. This was the one bad thing that had happened. Someone had seen Nate testing his levels and now everyone knew that not only was he a voucher kid he was also a diabetic and the teasing (especially from Tess and her crew) had gotten worse. Tess was lucky the girls (and the boys too but they really didn't want to hit girls) hadn't killed her yet. Mitchie had quite a few classes with Nate and so had been the one to put Tess in her place many times.

Shane sat next to Nate and put an arm around him in a brotherly fashion. "Nate, you can't let them ruin this experience for you. So what if they don't get it, it's their loss," he counseled the boy. "You need to do what makes you happy, not what they want you to do. Trust me, once they see your talent they're going to be eating their words," he assured him.

"You're sure?" Nate asked.

"I'm definitely sure," Shane said and looked over at Mitchie and grinned. "Want to tell him about your first year?" Mitchie nodded.

"You want to know why Tess hates me so much?" Nate nodded. "That's because my first year I actually let her run me. I was a part of Tess' crew." The others that hadn't been there were shocked by that. "I was the caterer's daughter and trying to hide that fact. Tess thought she could take away the competition and keep me under her thumb at the same time. I probably would've stayed like that if it hadn't been for Shane," she stated and smiled at Shane. "I caught him playing guitar and we became instant friends. Until he found out I didn't tell him that my mom was the Caterer." Mitchie paused and Shane gave her a comforting smile.

"It's cool Mitch, I overreacted," he told her.

"We got in a huge fight and Tess loved every minute of it. I almost left but couldn't leave things like that. I confronted Tess and told her exactly what I thought of her and then told Shane that I messed up and I'd never meant to hurt him. He didn't accept my apology right away though," she rolled her eyes. "It wasn't until I sang _This Is Me_ at Final Jam that he actually accepted my apology."

"And the first year I was happy to lose Final Jam," Shane joked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Tess knows I hates me because she knows I can out show her every time," Mitchie finished looking into Nate's eyes and Nate looked away. "You have to show them that no matter how much dirt they throw your way that you're going to come out on top," She said to him and watched his eyes light up. She knew from experience that meant a new set of great lyrics was coming.

"Alright I'm in," everyone cheered. "Only if I can write the song." Everyone agreed to that. Nate, Mitchie and Shane were the best songwriters in the group. Nate grinned and grabbed his guitar and songbook. He headed out to the lake to write.

"I could kill half the people in camp right now," Shane grumbled once Nate was out of earshot.

"Me too," Jason agreed.

"You two are too overprotective of that boy. He can take care of himself. He's obviously been doing it for a while," Peggy reminded them.

"I know that, it's just he's my," Mitchie cut Shane off knowing where he was going and knowing he didn't want to announce it to everyone till he found a way to tell Nate privately.

"We get it you like Nate and that's cool and all but Peggy is right, we need to let him take these people down his way," Mitchie said and the other nodded. Jason sighed.

"Fine but I don't have to like it," he grumbled.

"Me either," Shane replied.

"You two just have to be there to back him up and make him feel better when those people start to get to him," Mitchie finished and the two nodded but Jason felt his head begin to ache again.

"Jay?" Peggy said but she sounded far away to him.

"Jason!" a voice exclaimed and then it went black.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _ **I'm sorry Danger! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jason cried as he sat on a hospital bed. A little boy lay in the bed with a bandage on his head.**_

" _ **It's ok Jay-bird, I knows you didn't mean to," the boy said with a smile.**_

" _ **I'm such a terrible brother," Jason cried. The boy sat up suddenly.**_

" _ **You is not!" He exclaimed. "You're the bestest brother ever!"**_

" _ **I hurt you!" Jason argued tears running down his face.**_

" _ **Jason," He heard behind him and turned to see a man in the doorway.**_

" _ **Daddy!" the younger boy said.**_

" _ **Hi Danger," the man said moving over to them and sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Jason, you can't always protect your brother from everything, even yourself, but you can help him feel better when he does get hurt," the man explained with a smile. Jason frowned at that.**_

" _ **You mean that I'm going to hurt my brother sometimes?" he asked tearfully and the man nodded.**_

" _ **It will happen but remember," the man trailed off and Jason finished the sentence.**_

" _ **I will make them feel better too!" he said with a smile.**_

" _ **Exactly!"**_

" _ **I always feel better with you here Jay-bird!"**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"Please wake up Jay-bird," he heard someone whisper. There was that name again. He'd never heard it till he'd gotten to Camp Rock. Jason cracked his eyes open to see who had said it and saw that he was on the floor propped up by Shane and Peggy had a death grip on his hand. Had Shane called him Jay-bird?

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked and everyone jumped.

"Jason!" they chorused and Jason flinched. His head was killing him.

"Sorry," some of them said.

"You passed out again, Jase," Shane explained.

"Shane managed to get to you before you face planted into the floor," Peggy added.

"Thanks Shane," he told him and Shane smiled at him.

"Was it another flashback?" Caitlyn asked and Jason nodded.

"I think I accidentally hurt my brother and we were in the hospital and I was upset. Then there was a man who I'm pretty sure was my dad said that I can't stop my brother from getting hurt but I can make him feel better when he does," Jason explained and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a sad smile spread across Shane's face. Before he could question Shane; Andy, Brown and Jackie ran into the cabin. Jackie sat down and started asking Jason a whole bunch of questions and checked him over before declaring that he was fine and heading back to the nursing building. "I'm sorry Brown, I know that this isn't what you were expecting when you hired me," Jason said and Brown shook his head.

"You're fine mate; you're a good instructor and counselor. Don't you worry at all," Brown assured him. Shane helped Jason to his feet and steadied him.

"You gonna be ok bro?" Shane asked and Jason felt dizzy again. Bro?

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _ **I wove you big bro!" A small voice exclaimed with a giggle.**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"Jason!" a voice exclaimed. "Please don't pass out on me again," it pleaded. Jason's eyes shot open. Shane was holding onto his arms and Jason could see extreme fear in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm ok buddy, don't worry," Jason soothed automatically. _Where did that come from?_ Shane froze and Jason apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, I warned you that I do and say things that I don't control," Jason said and Shane shushed him.

"It's ok; it's just been a long time since someone called me buddy. It was what my dad and brother used to call me," Shane reassured him. "One of my many nicknames."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked and Shane smiled at him.

"I think I should be asking you if you're ok," Shane said and Jason chuckled.

"I'm ok now; I just had another flash of something. A little boy saying 'I love you big bro'. Why is it that you're almost always around when I have one of these things?" Jason joked as the two sat down on the bed.

"I guess I'm just that epic," Shane joked back and Jason smiled. The others decided to leave the boys alone in the cabin. Well Mitchie made them leave the two alone in the cabin. It was quiet for a moment. "You ok Jase?"

"I just wish that I knew his name so I could find him," Jason told him. "I've always wanted to know about my past but never this much but I worry that my brother may not want me as much as I want him." Shane sighed and put his arm around Jason.

"I can promise you this without a doubt your brother wants to know you as much as you want to know him. Cause who wouldn't? You're pretty awesome," Shane said firmly as the door to the cabin opened.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted. "Where'd everyone else go?" he asked setting his borrowed guitar down gently.

"I actually don't know," Jason replied. "But I've been kind of out of it."

"What happened?" Nate inquired nervously.

"Had a couple flashbacks," Jason replied. Nate smiled and flopped on the bed next to Jason.

"Man I wish I could have a couple of flashbacks and remember my brothers," Nate said and Jason frowned at that. Nate had only told the group that he was in foster care and had been for almost all of his life. He'd never mentioned anything about his family.

"You have brothers?" Jason inquired.

"Yep, both older. I don't know their names or what they look like but my social worker said we were split up for some reason. I wish I could remember them but I was too young to have any memories. It sucks," Nate explained and Shane sighed.

"Just imagine being the only brother to remember and having to know that even if you find your brothers, they're not going to remember you," Shane said and Nate thought about that.

"Alright you win, that would be worse," he replied and Shane chuckled bitterly.

"Well whether we find our families or not we're gonna have each other," Jason said and Nate looked up at him astonished.

"You mean you're going to keep in contact with me after camp?" he asked and both boys nodded.

"Why wouldn't we Nate?" Shane asked.

"Well, why would you want to be friends with the younger foster kid?" Nate muttered looking away from them.

"Nathaniel Nicholas Black, I am going to break you of that if it's the last thing I do," Shane said darkly and Nate's eyes snapped to him.

"How did you know my middle name?" Nate asked with wide eyes.

"My uncle is the camp director, I know all and don't try and change the subject," Shane lied slightly. "You are more than just a foster kid and someday you're going to be a superstar, I just know it. I like you Nate, you're a great guy and I want to be your friend and be there for you no matter what," Shane finished.

"I've already started to see you as a little brother," Jason added. "Both of you." He added for Shane to know.

"I already talked to my adoptive mom and dad about you Nate," Shane added and Nate tilted his head confused. "My parents still do foster care from time to time and I asked if they would put in for you." Nate's mouth dropped open. "I know you haven't had the best of luck with the system and don't say that isn't true cause I've seen the scars," Shane said anger flaring at the thought of someone laying a hand on his little brother but he pushed it down. It wouldn't do for Nate to think he was mad at him. Shane had taken a long walk just after seeing the scars for the first time. He'd been so angry. Obviously he knew from personal experience that the foster care system wasn't perfect but it still didn't make it any easier to hear his brother's very vaguely told story about his time in the system. "My parents said they'd start the paperwork so you can come straight home with me."

"I-I-I don't know what to say to that," Nate said softly. He was in complete shock. He didn't understand why Shane would do that for him.

"Thank you would be a good place to start," Jason offered.

"Of course, thank you so much Shane," Nate said and Shane gave him a hug. This wasn't how he wanted to tell him. He wanted him to know he was his brother first but Nate obviously needed the reassurance that it was all going to be ok. That he wasn't going to be alone ever again. They were going to stand together and take on the world together. Nate went to pull away but then stopped and looked over at Jason who was smiling at the two but looking sad that he wasn't included in the hug. "I know I'm going to regret this later but get over here Jason," he said and Jason joined in the hug. Shane had never felt more content in his life. The only thing that would make this better would be if they knew who they were to him but for them moment he'd take what he could get.


End file.
